It is known to secure the seal elements, which are arranged on one end face of the rotor, against a displacement in the circumferential direction by means of locking plates. In this case, the seal elements are first inserted into circumferential grooves on the rotor disk, after which a locking plate, which is arranged on the seal element, is bent in a recess which is provided on the rotor. The bending process is manually carried out by means of a simple lever which is seated in a gullet of the rotor disk and supported upon this during the bending process.
A disadvantage of the known installation arrangement is that the lever which is used for bending the locking plate can possibly slip off sideways from the rotor disk.